


shouldn't chill, but we do it still.

by caspeter



Series: (i want you to be) happier. [2]
Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: M/M, apparently i do, don't read it! - Freeform, i FORGOT WHAT I TITLED THESE ORIGINALLY IM SORRY, if you don't like hunter/tris, mentions of miles/lola, reupload, you'd think i wouldn't have to put a warning but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspeter/pseuds/caspeter
Summary: “Are you… I mean, am I...” Hunter paused, not entirely sure whether he wanted to ask what he was about to, wasn’t sure whether he could handle what he was so sure Tristan was about to say.“Is this, us, just second best? Is the only reason I have you because Miles ran off with Lola?”





	shouldn't chill, but we do it still.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> took it down, here's the reupload my gays. as per usual this exists in mine and kelly's canon divergent universe that probably makes sense to nobody but us f.

“Are you… I mean, am I...” Hunter paused, not entirely sure whether he wanted to ask what he was about to, wasn’t sure whether he could handle what he was so sure Tristan was about to say.

“Is this, us, just second best? Is the only reason I have you because Miles ran off with Lola?”

The silence that fell between them was hell, and for Hunter, every passing second felt as though it stretched out into an hour.

And then, Tristan spoke up, voice quiet, yet firm and certain.

“No. As hard as it was to see them together, it got me here. And I think, even if it’s never gonna be my  _ favourite  _ thing in the world, I can be glad it happened.”

Hunter breathed out a shaky chuckle, relieved. 

“You  _ think _ ?” He rose an eyebrow, voice mostly joking.

Tristan laughed lightly, rolling his eyes. “I know.” 


End file.
